Too quick
by nolabell66
Summary: Isabella and Seth are going to see each other again. Nothing goes as planned.


Isabella rechecked her bag. Than her checked her airline tickets. "So a guy you met for one night, is flying you to him. Putting you up for a hotel, and you just talked music?"

"Yes,". Isabella answered her friend,who stood watching her lose her mind. "Ok, I think I have anything. Thank you for taking me to the airport." Isabell stopped looking around.

"Do you like this guy," her friend asked. " I mean he could be nuts. You may never make it home." Isabella laughed. " He is not,". She smiled. She could not wait to see him again. It was only 5 days since they met. They tex back and forth, he emailed her. And he called her every night. He made her feel so happy. But she wanted to be realistic, they were friends. She had plenty of guy friends. " Alright," her friend sighed. " But if we all end up a lifetime movie."

Seth checked his phone,"Lord,"Dean's voice boomed. " I will be glad when she is here." Roman laughed.

"Shut up" Seth frowned. "You are just mad no ones visiting you."

"You have it bad for this girl," Roman pulled his head back.

"Cause she don't really know him," Dean laughed.

"No," Seth jumped in. "I just like talking to her." He couldn't hide his smile. "And I have to get to the airport to pick her up." Seth all but skipped out.

"Man," Dean shook his head.

"He is happy," Roman laughed.

Seth watched as a stream of people coming toward him. He was all but on his tip toes looking over everyone side to side, hoping to see her. And finally there she was, she wasn't looking right at him. She pulled her suitcase behind her. Her free hand in the front of her over sized sweat shirt. Her hair was in a pony tail and he couldn't wait to grab her in his arms. He waved and hoped he didn't look to eager. She spotted him and her a huge smile spread across her face. Her walk become faster, as she closed the distance between them. "Hey," she said looking up at him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She let go of her suit case to and wrapped her free arm around him. He held her so close she couldn't free the one in her sweat shirt. He pulled away slow looking down at her. "You are here," fall from his lips. If they stayed a like this till she left, he would be happy. Her in his arm and that smile on her face. She nodded up at him. "Mmm," Seth shook his head. "Ok," they both laughed. "Car is out front, we will get back to the arena."

"Ok, I am ready to go," Isabella took her suit case.

"Oh," Seth look down at it, "let me," he took it from her hand. And they started out. " _Great"_ Isabella thought, " _not only is he good looking, funny, has great taste in music. He is polite too."_

Seth and Isabella walked in together. "She is here," Dean came toward them. "Thank God now we don't have to hear about it anymore." Seth wanted to kick him. They had only been talking for the last week. Seth had never believed in love at first sight, but this was really close. They didn't talk about any feelings for each other. But she had to know something, he hope she felt the same. He hoped he wasn't reading this wrong. "I'm Dean," Dean stuck his hand out.

"I remember," Isabella smiled. "Oh Nicole says hello."  
"Nicole," Dean narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yeah." He laughed.

"And this," Seth moved Dean out of the way, "Is Roman." Isabella smiled up at him. She remembered him from their first meeting.  
"Nice to be introduced," Roman shook her hand. "Seth, Hunter wants you. How about I take Isabella to catering."  
"Ok," he looked at Isabella, he wanted to take her with him. But he knew that wouldn't work. She just got here and he was being pulled away. "I will meet you back there. I was thinking you could go out front watch some of the show."  
"Sure" Isabella nodded. She was trying not to stare at all going on. It was like a mini city, people with head sets. Some flying by on golf carts. Everyone calling everyone brother.

"You are in luck," Roman placed his hand on her lower back, getting her a little push. He could tell she was a little over whelmed. "We have pasta tonight, you have to be hungry. They don't feed you on planes anymore."

Isabella picked at a plate of food in front of her. People flew in and out. Roman and her made small talk. "So Seth said you don't really watch WWE."  
"No," Isabella looked back at Roman. "Is that man ok," she asked pointing her head toward Luke Harper. Roman laughed.

"He is, one of the nicest guys," Roman looked back toward him. " _Yeah if you didn't know better,"_ he thought. "I bet it is like being dropped on Mars."  
"A little," Isabella looked back at her plate.

"I know Seth was really looking forward to you coming," Roman smiled. Isabella could feel her cheeks start to flush .

"He bore you to death yet," Seth came behind her.  
"No," she smiled. She was so happy he was back.

"You are up," Seth said to Roman.

"Well thank you," Roman stood, "for being my dinner date."

"Thank you," Isabella smiled. Seth sat next to her. He was dressed in his gear and hair wet back.

"You ok," he asked her. She shook her head. "This guy Chris will walk you out to your seat. It is behind the announcement table. Just stay till the end, and they will walk you back."  
"Ok," Isabella answered. "You do this every night?"  
"No, well almost," Seth lean forward on the table. "You sure you are ok." He was afraid this would scare her away.

"Yes," Isabella sat up, "You want something to eat?"  
"No," Seth shook his head, "I only have ten minutes."

Isabella took her seat. This was much closer than last time. You could hear every bump that the mat and wrestlers took. Her whole life she believed this was freak. Being this close it seemed anything but. She smiled as she watched Seth come to the ring, carrying his Money in the Bank briefcase. Which she had learned did not contain any money. And he proudly carried everywhere with him. JJ security stood on either side. Isabella had to laugh they looked tiny next to him. He scanned the crowd, and when he spotted her, he have her a wink. Isabella smiled back giving a small wave. As Seth took the mic Isabella didn't know what to think. He was cocky, full of himself, and down right an ass. Nothing like the guy she bring talking to. It made her wonder where it came from. She couldn't help but worry when a fight broke out in the ring. The way he moved amazed her. He made it look so easy. But still it was very physical and had to hurt.

As the show ended Isabella sat waiting like Seth had told her to. She realized she left her phone in her bag, that was with Seth's things. "We are clearing out," an older lady pointed to the exit.

"I am waiting for some one,". Isabella answers. She had been to enough concerts to know, they wanted to go home.

"Can't do it here,". She pointed to the exit again. Not wanting to cause a sense, Isabella walked out to the hall. It was full of people making their way out. She looked up trying to figure which way she was brought. " Everyone out," a mans voice boomed out. "Thank you for coming drive safe."

"Can you tell me were carting is," Isabella asked a young man with a broom. He only shook his head. " Look I lost my friend, do you have a cell phone I could use." He only kept his head down and walked away.

"Miss front door is here we really need to get cleared out," a man with a security shirt said.

"Look,". Isabella started, she might as well go for it. " I was sopost to have this guy Chris take me back," she paused. She hated name droppers. "To Seth, Seth Rollins I am a guest of his." A smile came to his face.

" You better call him."

"I left my cell with him," Isabella wanted to die she was sure she sounded like a stacker groupie.

"Right," he smiled, " out you go." He walked her to the door and before she could get another word out, the arena door closed in her face.

"Ok,". Isabella talked to herself as she walked to the back of the arena, " I just tell them." A clap of thunder rang out. " please God not now." Isabella found man pulling cases and trucks being loaded. "Hey,". She stopped one of the man, " my bag is inside,". She pointed.

"Can't help you love,". He rushed pass her.

"What she want," another man asked.

"The I left my bag,". He laughed and they both laughed.

"I got a bag," the other said grabbing his croch. "Fucking ramp rats. I don't get what they see in this guys."

Seth finished packing his bag. He couldn't wait to see Isabella, see what she thought. He was a little nervous with her in the crowd. He grabbed his bag and realized hers was with his. He walked out into the back stage area. Only a few people were left. "Hey,". Seth called out to Dean. He was standing against the wall, talking to Nikki Bella. "You seen Isabella,". He asked.

"Oh she here tonight,". Nikki asked. "I wanted to meet her."

"I haven't seen her," Dean answered.

"Shit," Seth looked around, " she left her stuff with mine. I told Chris to bring her back here after."

"Maybe she is still out front," Nikki said, " let's go look."

The three looked where she would have been sitting, bathrooms, and last outside. "Fuck,". Seth couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"Would she go back to the hotel,". Nikki asked.

"She doesn't even know what hotel it is," Seth wanted to scream, how could this be happening. "We came straight here from the airport. Than I had to talk to Hunter. All her stuff is with me."

"Well, maybe she caught a ride," Dean took his phone out, " Hey Roman, you seen Seth's girl." Seth held his breath waiting for the answer, "yeah we looked all over. Her stuff is with Seth. Ok, thanks." Dean put his phone away, "he didn't see her, but he is going to look around. "

"I hope she is not out in this, "Nikki said looking up, you could hear rain beating down on the roof.

"I can't believe this. I have no way of getting ahold of her." Seth groaned running his hand through his hair.

"Roman is looking for her," Dean tried to reassure his friend, "she could not have gone far." Dean phone buzzed as if from super natural forces had heard them. "Tell me good new," Dean plead. "Great sure we are on the way. Ok good, later." Dean looked up at Seth and Nikki who were on edge. "She is with Bo and his wife. Back at the hotel, guess she had quite the night." Seth took off before Dean could finish his sentence.

Seth ponded the elevator buttons, "that doesn't make it go any faster," Nikki voice tried to calm him. Seth only look up as if to will it to go faster. The doors opened and he was gone. "Boy," Nikki laughed, "he really likes this one."

"You should ride in a car for three hours with him," Dean chuckled,as he watched Seth beat on Bo's hotel door.

Seth scanned the room, Isabella sat on the bed with Bo's wife. Her hair was wet and she had a Bolieve shirt on that was about three sizes to big. He rushed past Bo and grabbed up Isabella. "What happened."

"It is kinda a long story,". Isabella smiled up at him. "Please say you have my bag." Seth nodded, he was trying to see if she was mad. She only smiled back at him. "Thank you again," Isabella turned to Bo's wife. " I will get the shirt back to you."

"Hell,". Dean spoke up, " keep it. No ones buying them." Everyone laughed.

"It was nice to meet you," Bo smiled at Isabella.

"Thank you, " Seth patted him on the back as they left.

Seth made sure the door was closed and locked, "I need a shower,"

Isabella pulled her bag to the bed.

"I am so sorry," Seth walked up to her. On the way to their room Isabella had filled him in on her advancers for the night. After being turned away at every angle at the arena. She walked to the bus stop to get to out of the rain. Bo and his wife drove by, his wife remember her from dinner. Took pity and brought her to the hotel.

"It was interesting," Isabella dropped her clothes over her arm. "Be out in a minute."

Seth changed into a pair of shorts. The room was a queen bed, he hadn't even had time to her there was only one bed. He heard the water stop, he held his breath waiting for her to come out. She stepped out wearing pajama pants and a tank top. "The room only had a queen," Seth couldn't keep his eyes from looking her over. She hid quit a body under those baggy clothes.

"That is ok," Isabella slowly settled next to him. "Long night," she smiled at him.

"I am so sorry, when I see Chris," Seth propped himself up on his elbow.

"You ok," Isabella asked, she still had the images of him flying through the air. Hitting the mat, floor and getting kicked and punched.

"Me," Seth asked shocked.

"Look like you," Isabella searched for the right words. She didn't want to offend him. It hit Seth she was worried he was hurt. He opened his month to say something but nothing came out. All she had been through and she worried about him. "I am fine," he finally answered. Isabella laid back, she was tired. It had been a long day. Seth moved down next to her," you are not mad." He had to know for sure.

"No," she turned to look at him. "You didn't mean for it to happen,I should have had my phone." She didn't realize how close they were. She sucked a breath in and it seemed to get suck, as Seth leaned his head in. His lips touched hers, his bread tickled. She hadn't even really noticed it till now. She moved her hand to his head, her fingers found their way in his hair. His tongue slowly entered her mouth, and she pulled him closer, he gently moved her to her back, laying over her. She placed a hand on his chest, as if to keep him there. He felt her pull back from him, "what," he asked. Isabella didn't look at him. "I," her voice shook. "I just," she looked up in his eyes. "I like what we have," she bite her lip. "And I don't think, I don't want to," her words came slow.

" I am sorry," Seth sat up. " I should have," he didn't know what to say. He thought she felted the same. He was beyond embraced. They never said they were more than friends. But he wanted more. She sat next to him placing her chin on his shoulder.

"I am sorry," she whispered. Seth didn't answer. "I like what we have and I don't want that,". Isabella moved her fingers in quotes,"to mess it up right now." Seth turned looking at her, "I really like you," she smiled. "It is only the second night. I'm having a hard time adjusting to the thought of us. I mean I want an us but," she stopped. " You are kinda a big deal. And somehow I missed that. I just don't know what you see."

"I have never met anyone like you," Seth took her face. If she wanted to, needed to wait. He would, he kissed her softly. "What is your favorite color,". He asked, resting his forehead against hers. "Green," she answered pulling him close kissing him.

"What is your favorite holiday," she broke their kiss again. He gave a laugh, " Halloween."

"Mine too," she smiled. He kissed her again, laying her back on the bed. He laid next to her wrapping the covers and his arms around her. He looked down at her, "what's your favorite Disney movie," he loved this, there was something innocent about it. "Peter Pan," she answered reached up taking a piece of his hair twirling it in her fingers. He watch her all night, he could just be with her. She didn't have any precosev notion about him. She didn't know the Seth Rollins everyone else did. And she didn't care, she saw him for him."Who do you look like? Your mom or dad,". She smiled at him.

"Mom," he leaned down to her neck placing small kisses on it. She moved her hands to his back. Making circles around his back.

They laid together all night back and forth with questions. Their lips actually swollen from kissing. Sleep finally over took them.

The scream of the alarm filled the room. Seth rolled over turning it off, he looked back at Isabella still sleeping, he took his phone, pulling up his phone snapping a picture. Her eyes slowly opened, she sat up rubbing her eyes. "Morning,". Seth pushed her hair from her face. "Hungry," he asked.

"Yes,". Isabella swing her feet around to the floor. "But I really have to pee." Seth laughed as she hurried off to the bathroom.

They got dressed and headed down to the restaurant in the hotel. Walking the hall hand and hand. Half the wrestlers and crew were there. Isabella stuck close to Seth. They took a table with the Bella twin, Daniel Bryan and John Cena. "Glad you were ok last night," Nikki smiled at Isabella.

"Sounds like you had a night," Daniel stuck his hand out, " I am Daniel." Everyone went around with introduction.

"I can't believe Chris didn't get her a pass," John shook his head cutting into his food. "But it is Chris," the table let out a laugh.

Isabella listen to them all talk about gyms, work outs, and who was getting a push. She didn't understand half of it. But was happy to be sitting with Seth next to her.

"I have to get my stuff packed,". Isabella leaned into Seth.

"You leaving today,". Brie asked.

"I have work,". Isabella nodded.

"What do you do," John asked.

"Seamstress,". Isabella answered. "I work in a bridal shop."

"But she can design her own stuff," Seth cute in.

"Really,". Nikki looked at her sister. "We have wrestlemania coming up. Maybe we could work something out."

"Sure," Isabella reached in her bag, " here is my card."

"Awesome," Nikki smiled, " it was nice to meet you. Wish you could stay longer."

"Me too,". Isabella squeezed Seth's hand under the table.

Seth and Isabella stood in front of the hotel, waiting for her cab. Isabella didn't say much, she was afraid she would cry. She didn't want to leave. "Come here," Seth pulled her close to him, he could see the cab coming.

"Call," Isabella tried to hide her sobs in his chest. "After you are done tonight." He lifted her chin up, wiping her tears. He kissed her wanted to ran with her, not let her go. He couldn't believe she was leaving again. She squeezed him tight breathing the smell of him in. "Shit," Seth muttered, "I didn't think it would be this hard," Isabella rested her forehead on his chest. There had been other girls friends,who came and went. But nothing like this. He missed so much it hurt. A horn bleeped out, "clock is ticking," the cab driver yelled.

"Fuck," Isabella groaned she pulled herself away. Seth walked her to the door helping her with her bag. "Tonight," Isabella smiled through tears, giving him one last hug. He only nodded his own tears threatened to fall.

Seth looked down at his phone, Isabella's sleeping face looking back. A message came through, "hey," Isabella wrote, "what is a ramp rat?" Seth laughed shaking his head, he knew they wouldn't make it to tonight. She hadn't been gone a full hour.

"Who called you that," he typed back.

" The guys loading out."

" You are no ramp rat," Seth sat back, " it is a chick who hangs around the back door, waiting for guys to come out. You should have told them you were with me."

"Kinda tried, no one was falling for it." She sent a happy face with a tongue out.

"I am home next week, I want you to see where I live," Seth waited thinking about what he was about to say. He didn't hold back, she wasn't in front of him. No one could interrupt,"I went to wake up with you in my bed, cook breakfast for you. Watch stupid movies, eat pizza, make out, walk Kevin." There was no response, "great," Seth thought, "she says she wants to go slow. And I got her in my bed."

"Kevin? And yes, I will book my flight. Oh I like my pancakes with corn." Seth laughed out loud.

" Kevin is my dog. Whatever you want,"he sent back. He was beginning to mean that in every way.


End file.
